1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices that attach to beds to improve the comfort of the bed occupant and, more particularly, to devices that maintain sheets in a certain position in relation to the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
While sleeping in a bed, an individual's entire body is usually covered by a sheet, one or more blankets, and a bed cover or comforter. Usually, the bedding is pulled tightly over the bed so that the bedding presses downward onto the user's body. Some individuals find tight bedding on a bed uncomfortable as it is too restrictive to the feet and the lower legs.
What is needed is a simple device that easily and quickly attaches to a bed that can be used to elevate the bedding to form a tent structure (called a toe tent) around the user's feet or lower legs. Such a device should be easy to use, adjustable for different bed sizes, and adjustable for different foot sizes. Such a device should also be sufficiently durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.